Just Ashes and Wine
by Know-It-All-2009
Summary: ONESHOT The Gundam pilots find Mariemaia where it all began.


**Just Ashes and Wine **

Song(s): **Ashes and Wine** by _A Fine Frenzy_

&

**The Last Night** by Skillet

**Authoress Note**: _Mariemaia can realistically be around 15-17 during this glimpse of her future._ Word Count for fiction 1,073

It wasn't surprising that it had come down to this, a show down of wits and brute strength. If he wanted to he could stop her, take the gun from her hand and have her committed to a suicide watch ward, they'd done it before, right after her attempt to take over the Earth's Sphere Unified Nations.

It wasn't a time period she was proud of.

The steely glint in Wufei's eyes however told her that he wouldn't take the gun from her that it was her choice weather to go through with the suicide attempt or not, but his stance also told her that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Why?"

Any other time it would have been a simple question, yet now in the darkness of the colony X-18999, in a forgotten coronation room, it held the weight of the world. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for possible escape routes to complete her final mission.

"You won't be able to get past me; as much training as you've had I still have years experience over you. You wouldn't make it Maria." His tone had softened, as if he were trying to calm a wounded animal. He still hadn't made to move towards her or the gun yet but she was certain he would be able to stop her before the gun was within firing range on any vital part of herself.

"Do you really want to give the world the satisfaction that their former queen, because although you never had your coronation your soldiers viewed you as their queen by birth right, Mariemaia Kushrenada, was driven to the point of suicide? " Wufei's face stayed impassive even as his tone became cold and criticizing and his eyes darkened.

He saw her resolve waver for the briefest of seconds before she tightened her grip on the icy gun in her hands.

"It would show strength to them. My final declaration as a Kushrenada for upon my death they would revert back to Barton, so the Kushrenada name would never have to be mentioned again. The Kushrenada name would die with me, the end of an era, and the end of the war, the end of the Earth's Sphere Unified Nation's fear. I have no privacy; I always have one Preventer in plain sight and others hidden in the shadows, stalking my every move. Heero, Trowa, Duo and Quatre are all in this forsaken ground somewhere. Where exactly I wouldn't be able to pin point, but I know all of you are here. Come to see the end of an era? To see a girl that you all feared at the end of her wits? Are you ready to see my die Heero Yue?"

Mariamaia's blue eyes pierced the now darkened doorway as Heero stepped into her line of sight, the other pilots following suit, making her realize she was surrounded, they could shoot the gun from her hand before she had time to kill herself.

"I never wanted you physically dead Mariemaia. We wanted what you tried to stand for dead, your father's ideals, those of Trieze Kushrenada dead. "His voice was steady as the pilots tightened the circle around her trying to not draw attention to their actions.

"My ideals will only end with my death; we all know that. As long as a Kushrenada walks through the colonies or Earth an uprising will occur. How many times have Preventers been called in because of former Mariemaia soldiers trying to cause an uproar or revolt?" she asked, her voice held an acidic tone as they continued towards her until she was surrounded from all angles, something that put her on edge, her eyes darting around her not locking eyes with any of them.

"Your ideals ended when the war ended, you accepted that peace can live throughout the Earth's Sphere Unified Nations, Mariemaia. You're just a child, no a young woman now; you don't have to go through with this. It is the Preventer's job to take out any uprisings; anything happening to you would only fuel more uprisings here and on Earth. " Quatre stated, ever the pacifist of the former gundam pilots.

Mariemaia shook her head, refusing to put the gun down.

"My ideals will never die!" surprising them with her sharp, but controlled tone, one she had only used to the former Queen Relena during her captivity on X-18999. "As long as I am alive soldiers will continue to fight and will continue to die for the ideals of my father and of myself there is nothing I can do about it! I have made public statement after public statement and they continue to fight! What do you want from me??" her voice reached a harder, more harsher tone as she talked.

"Do what is right, join Miss Relena. She has an opening for the Vice Foreign Minister position; she's taking the oath of the Foreign Minister within a few weeks, take the position and do good from it. Relena has already paved the path for you to follow. She'll teach you everything you need to know that Dakem hasn't already taught you. "Heero had an unrelenting tone at the mention of Dakem's name.

Soft hands pulled the gun from her hands, she didn't fight him.

"You really think it will do some good?" she asked, her voice soft, almost childlike.

"Yes, we're all soldiers, but there is a place for us that can't get used to peace. If politics turns out not to be your thing then you can always join the Preventer's and work with us." Wufei said, placing a hand on her shoulder, an unusually gesture for the usually stoic man.

"Sure that offer stands with all?" she asked, liking the idea of being able to work with the former gundam pilots, as she looked around at the men that had saved her miserable life.

Nods of the head where all she got, but it was enough for the strong willed young woman.

"Just because your broken doesn't mean that it's the end of everything, in fact it's the perfect time for a new beginning Mariemaia." Relena's familiar voice seemed to carry through the empty room stronger than ever before as she came into view.

She walked up to the delicate young woman and took the petite hand in her's.

"It's just the beginning." She whispered as she pulled the teenager into a tight embrace.


End file.
